


Arrow Prompt Fics

by StoriesOfImagination



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Earth, Angst, Arrow AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Legacy Verse, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, alternate season 2, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfImagination/pseuds/StoriesOfImagination
Summary: A collection of my prompt fics imported from tumblr.Ratings and tags will change as needed.(Yes I am aware the "Six Sentence Fics" are actually Six Paragraphs...oops!)Chapter List below:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Six Sentence Fic: Set in Ash818's Legacy Verse, Abby Queen & Terry McGinnis share an emotional moment after a tough night.  
> Chapter 2 - Six Sentence Fic: Felicity & Tommy sneak away at the zoo.  
> Chapter 3 - Six Sentence Fic: Tommy kisses Felicity and gets an unexpected reaction.  
> Chapter 4 - Tommy takes Oliver to task over how he's treating Felicity.  
> Chapter 5 - Kiss Prompt Fic: A chance encounter between Tommy and Felicity on another Earth ends in tragedy.  
> Chapter 6 - Kiss Prompt Fic: A fluffy, peaceful moment for Felicity & Tommy.  
> Chapter 7 - Kiss Prompt Fic: A night at the movies with Oliver is full of surprises for Felicity.

**Ohemgeeitscoley asked:** "Will you stay with me?“

Abby’s eyebrows climbed in surprise, but she sat next to him without comment. She hesitated a moment before covering Terry’s hand with her own and resting her head against his shoulder.

Both he and Jon had returned grim and bloodied tonight. The look in Terry’s eyes scared her. There was a hollow despair screaming wordlessly the things he couldn’t afford to voice.

He cleared his throat nervously a few times, as though he was trying say something but didn’t know how. He shifted restlessly and tensed, on the point of getting up.

Abby stopped him with a soft hand against his pale cheek. “Don’t.” she said softly. “Don’t go like this. It’s alright. You don’t need to tell me anything. You don’t owe me an explanation. Just...rest.”

Terry sighed and closed his eyes. Resting his forehead against hers, his breath ghosted across her skin as he whispered his thanks.

And if he happened to kiss her, so softly that she opened her eyes to be sure… Well, she wouldn’t expect an explanation for that, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Fic: Felicity & Tommy sneak away at the zoo.

**absentlyabbie asked:** "Shh," Felicity hissed, tugging on the front of his shirt, "you're going to get us caught."

“It’ll be fine,” Tommy murmured next to her ear. “ I’ll tell the guards that you’re a bad influence and led me astray.”

“Oh please!” she scoffed, even as his hands on her hips steered her deeper into the undergrowth. She turned abruptly on her toes to whisper in his ear. “You were the one complaining about how all these benefit dinners are the same, and why have it in the zoo when we can’t see the best animals!”

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, making her shiver as he whispered, “The Butterfly House wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking about something with a lot more teeth.” Felicity smirked. “I think I can help you with that.” She sank her teeth into his earlobe eliciting a groan from Tommy.

“Shhhhh!” she said, unraveling his bow-tie and loosening his collar. “Guards, remember?” And nipped her way down his throat.

“You’re playing a dangerous game considering how much skin that dress shows” He slipped his hand into the slit at her thigh. “There are only so many places I can bite back without it being noticed…”

Felicity stifled a gasp as he fell to his knees in front of her, completely oblivious to the butterflies landing in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Fic: Tommy kisses Felicity and gets an unexpected reaction.

**Bookishpelican asked:** Prompt: Oliver (or Tommy, your choice) wasn't used to this. His moves with women were tested and approved and all but guaranteed to bring the reaction he hoped for...

So when he leaned in to kiss Felicity softly, but surely…and she _laughed_ at him, he was completely taken aback.

Tommy frowned and abruptly pulled away. He tried to rearrange his face into something that looked a little less like hurt disappointment.

“Tommy?” Felicity’s expression morphed swiftly from mirth to confusion and settled on concern. “But I thought…Oh! You were serious!” She scooched closer to him on the couch and threaded her fingers in-between his. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I thought you were fooling around. I… I had no reason to think—I mean why on earth would you want to? There are plenty of girls at the club—not that I’m judging! And we just- we’re TV buddies…aren’t we?

He stared at her in amazement. She really had no idea, did she? “Felicity, the club may be full of women, but I haven’t been seeing any of them.” He turned his hands so that hers were resting in them, palm-to-palm, and then met her gaze steadily. “You see, there’s this girl,” he looked at her pointedly and her eyes widened. “And I think I’m falling in love with her.”

Felicity looked stunned for a moment before a soft, happy smile crept over her face. She bit her lower lip with her teeth briefly and then said, “It’s funny you should say that—“

This time when he kissed her, his heart tattooing wildly in his chest, she kissed him right back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Oliver to task over how he's treating Felicity.

**absentlyabbie asked:** "Now, this time, kiss me like you actually mean it."

Felicity’s face bloomed a deep red color, but her eyes turned hard and cold. “No, Oliver. I don’t think I will.”

She picked up her purse and her heels staccatoed her anger as she ran swiftly up the foundry stairs.

Tommy waited until the door closed behind her before turning to Oliver. “You’re a prize ass, you know that?”

“Excuse me?” Oliver’s eyes narrowed even as his stance broadened, preparing for a fight.

But Tommy didn’t back down. He had known Oliver for too many years – even if this version wasn’t the one he remembered, he refused to let Oliver 2.0 intimidate him. “You heard me,” Tommy spat out. “What the hell are you thinking, treating her like that?”

“We have a mission!” Oliver yelled, looming into Tommy’s space. “If we aren’t convincing as a couple, a lot of people are going to get hurt.”

“The mission, the _mission_ —I am sick to _death_ of hearing about your all-important mission. She’s a person Ollie. She’s flesh and blood and you treat her like a piece of your damn equipment!”

“The _hell_ I do. She’s valuable to me, to this team—“

“Do you hear yourself?” Tommy poked two fingers squarely in the center of Oliver’s chest. “Do you _know_ what people have been saying about her since you gave her that crappy promotion to your EA? _Tell me you know._ Tell me you’re not _completely_ unaware of the shitstorm of gossip and slander that you landed her in with that jackass move.”

Oliver blanched and stepped back.

Tommy nodded grimly. “That’s what I thought. See, here’s the thing about you and me, Ollie. If we don’t want to become our parents, we have to make better choices than them. The Glades was levelled because they didn’t see those people as anything more than a number on a spreadsheet that needed to be erased.” He gestured to the door at the top of the stairs. “If she really does mean something to you - and buddy, I think we both know that she does – then you need to treat her like the genius woman, teammate, loyal _friend_ that she is, or one of these days she’s gonna walk out that door and not come back.”

Oliver sat heavily in his chair and stared unseeing at the arrowheads on his workbench. “I screwed up.”

“Yes you did.” Tommy slapped a hand on his shoulder and left it there a moment. “The good news is that you have a lot of experience in that area and can still fix this. The better news is that Diggle wasn’t here to see this or you’d have a broken face by now.”

Oliver looked up at Tommy, regret written all over his face. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.

“Always.” Tommy replied. “Now go after her. Make this right.” Oliver pulled him in for a quick hug and then raced up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt Fic  
> ohemgeeitscoley asked: Flommy - “More Than One Kiss”
> 
> A chance encounter between Tommy and Felicity on another Earth ends in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this months before the Flashpoint storyline on Flash... I apologize if I jinxed everyone's happiness ;)

On another Earth, vibrating at a slightly different frequency from our own, when Barry went back in time, he _did_ save his Mom. He changed his past.

And everyone’s future.

The ripples went out from Central City as unnoticed by people as a light breeze ruffling the still waters of a lake. Yet they changed some lives with the force of a tidal wave - for better or for worse.

In present-day Starling City a coffee pot broke.

Felicity ran three blocks to her second favorite coffee place, desperate for some quality caffeine on her way to work. The line was intolerable, but then so was work without coffee. Five people in front of her.

 _Four_.

Minutes ticking by, time she didn’t have.

 _Three_.

Tommy Merlyn walked past her with his order, froze and then backed up.

“Felicity?”

He recognized her agitation and gave her his order, taking her place on line. “You’re a lifesaver,” she breathed gratefully, kissing him on the cheek before running out the door.

He turned back towards the counter with a smile. He’d only met her a couple of times at the club, but he’d thought she was funny and had great legs and a better smile. Tommy felt the same warmth in his chest he used to feel when his Mom praised him.

 _Two_.

Tires squeal; there’s a sickening thud, and someone screams.

Someone stumbles through the door looking ashen and nauseous. “A girl got hit… I’ve never… it’s so awful.”

Tommy’s stomach drops like he swallowed a boulder. He doesn’t want to see but his feet are moving anyway.

Out into the bright morning sunlight. What he sees doesn’t feel real. There is a buzzing in his ears and everyone is muted and moving slowly as they pass the scene.

A truck, two wheels up on the sidewalk; a car jammed into its side, fender-benders in both directions down the street, and a small crowd of people in front of the truck.

He stumbles forward, pushes his way through, nearly tripping over a shoe with a panda bear on it. It’s so out of place he nearly laughs.

Then he sees its pair.

She’s lying at an awkward angle. Tommy tries to remember what color her dress was. There’s a floral pattern but he can’t remember if there was this much red before. It was so fast. A split second of kindness and friendship. And now--

“Felicity--” he falls to his knees next to her. She looks terrified and dazed.

“T-tt-tommy--” blood trickles down her face from a nasty wound on her forehead. He’s sure now that the dress wasn’t red, not even a little. Someone is putting pressure on her stomach - it makes her scream weakly. Too weakly.

He grasps her hand and strokes her cheek.

“You’re gonna be okay, honey. Hang in there.”

He hears sirens in the distance.

“The ambulance is coming, you hold on you hear me?”

Felicity’s eyelids are fluttering closed.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it - an impulse, desperation, a long forgotten memory of police sirens and death.

Tommy kisses her, brief and firm on the mouth. Her eyes open.

“Stay with me okay?” he begs. “Coffee and kisses - we’re practically dating.”

A ghost of a smile curves her mouth. “Kiss me again,” she whispers.

Afraid to rob her of air, Tommy showers the edge of her mouth with soft kisses.

“Stay with me. Felicity, stay with me--” he whispers over and over again like a prayer.

Something like a sigh leaves her, and the tremors of pain wracking her body stop.

The tidal wave of noise and grief crashes over Tommy and moves on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt Fic  
> ohemgeeitscoley asked: 20 Flommy - “A Kiss On The Neck”
> 
> A fluffy, peaceful moment for Felicity & Tommy.

Felicity didn’t realize she was falling asleep until she woke up again. She was sprawled on top of Tommy who was also fast asleep, stretched out on her couch.

The TV was showing the Netflix menu and two half-finished glasses of wine were still sitting on her coffee table.

Snuggled as she was in Tommy’s arms, Felicity didn’t mind at all that their quiet night-in had fizzled. They were both so busy with work and Team Arrow that it was a luxury just to do nothing.

Tommy stirred a little, his hands moving over her back and in her hair. With a contented sigh, she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. She loved the way he smelled - the mixture of his woodsy cologne and something which was undeniably _him_.

Recently, she had begun to associate it with _safety_ and _home_ so strongly that whenever she had a rough day, she would walk through the door of her apartment and immediately put on his sweatshirt which he kept forgetting there. (She was pretty sure he knew she loved it and left it there on purpose.)

Being surrounded in _him_ would calm her like nothing else could - except Tommy himself.

Felicity kissed Tommy’s neck, reveling in the warmth of his skin and the rough contrast of his stubble against her lips. Kissing her way up his neck to his jaw and the longer stubble there, she pressed one final kiss to his lips before snuggling down in the hollow of his throat once more.

Tommy kissed her head, and in a sleep-muffled voice mumbled, “I love you.”

Felicity stilled. She didn’t know how conscious he was, but she did know he had never said that before. Not to her.

Pressing another kiss to his neck, she whispered, “I love you too.” And went back to sleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt Fic  
> absentlyabbie asked: 4, Smoaking Billionaires - “A Kiss Given to the Wrong Person”
> 
> A night at the movies with Oliver is full of surprises for Felicity.

Felicity sat in the dark at the movie theater watching a preview for yet another superhero movie. It was a rare night off from Team Arrow - when it rained this hard even the criminals didn’t want to be outside. Oliver was getting drinks and popcorn and had mumbled something about seeing if his friend was going to show up.

Oliver’s childhood friend, Tommy, had moved away after the Gambit had gone down. He had moved across the country and spent the last 6 years going through medical school and starting his residency. By all accounts he was a great doctor and she knew Oliver was very proud of him, but missed him all the same.

Tommy had promised to visit this week, but his flight kept getting delayed because of the weather. Oliver was getting more antsy by the hour - not quite Arrow-levels of irritation, but still…

Smoothing her ponytail, she tried to tamp down her own nerves. It was important to her to make a good impression. She could tell from the way Oliver talked about him, from the stories he chose to tell, that there was something much deeper than a simple friendship between them. She simply _had_ to get off on the right foot with him.

The lights dimmed further and the opening credits began. A movement to her left caught her eye, and to her relief she saw Oliver sidestepping down the row with drinks and a big tub of popcorn.

He was still wearing his baseball cap low over his face (he hated when people noticed him in public - the paparazzi still kept a keen eye on his movements). The leather jacket looked so good on him and was cut perfectly to show off his ass-- something she heartily approved of.

She bit her lip, feeling desire spark inside her belly.

The moment he sat down, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him towards her, crashing her mouth roughly against his.

His gasp of surprise was lost on her lips and then she dimly heard something fall to the floor and his hands were in her hair.

When his tongue plunged into her mouth she felt a surge of excitement and satisfaction. But then, almost immediately, something began buzzing in the back of her brain that something wasn’t right. It was hard to pin it down because of the skillful way his kiss shorted out her synapses.

Her hands went to his face, trying to ground herself and douse those niggling doubts. By way of reply, one of his hands slid down her spine and toyed with her hip. The buzzing in the back of her brain was getting louder but was still too indistinct.

But when her hands continued up into his hair - his _way too long_ hair - an alarm sounded crystal clear in her mind and she pulled back breathlessly.

“You’re not Oliver.”

“No, but I wish I was. Hey Ollie,” he said, looking past her shoulder. “She’s just as incredible as you said she was.”

His hands were still holding her close and she pulled away and turned to see Oliver coming down the row from the other end, also holding popcorn, wearing a ball-cap and his own leather jacket. She looked back at Tommy and then again at Oliver.

“You assholes are wearing almost _exactly_ the same clothes.”

Tommy started laughing so hard the people around them got pissed and complained.

They had to take their popcorn to go.

On their way over to Felicity’s apartment (her sound system was far superior to Oliver’s), Tommy leaned forward between their two seats and said, “You know what really surprised me?”

“More than my girlfriend kissing you?” snarked Oliver as he shifted smoothly through the gears.

Felicity felt her cheeks get warm and tried to look nonchalant.

Tommy nudged her with a wink. “What really surprised me is that she’s a better kisser than you.”


End file.
